Un engaño?
by viduccA
Summary: Pues...les traigo aki algo...xD jejeje queno es un SxS espero y k les guste y tambien reviews!


¿El engaño?  
  
Encontramos a una Sakura muy triste  
  
Sakura:- Porque porque a mi? Simplemente no lo entiendo...  
  
Tomoyo:- Vamos Sakura Li no es el único hombre en el mundo eres una joven muy atractiva t puedes cautivara cualquiera que te vea anímate!  
  
Sakura:- Me pides que me tranquilice despues de que el me engaño con una estúpida muchacha!...yo..simplemente no lo puedo creer Tomoyo lo vi abrazado con ella!!  
  
Tomoyo:- Sakura vamos tranquilízate debes de hablar con Li  
  
Sakura:- no....una imagen vale mas que mil palabras y esa imagen esta fija en mi mente...Tomoyo déjame sola  
  
Tomoyo:- Pero Sakura!  
  
Sakura:- YA TE DIJE Tomoyo SAL DE MI DEPARTAMENTO!  
  
Sakura era una chica de universidad era muy estudiosa trabaja en una empresa... en realidad la misma empresa en donde trabajaba Shaoran...quien la había engañado...Sakura lo vio abrazando de una forma muy extraña a una muchacha cerca de la joyería...o mas bien dentro de la joyería  
  
Sakura:- (ya sola en la habitación del departamento) ¿Por qué Shaoran? Porque me haces eso? Yo k te di todo mi mente, mi corazón mis sonrisas eras lo mas grande el incomparable para mi...porque?  
  
Primero... que tu haz sido para mi  
Lo mas grande de este mundo  
Yo que fui lo que tu digas  
  
Pero que hasta te regalo aquella risa  
  
Sakura:- Siempre nos contábamos todo lo que nos pasaba...  
  
Dos... que alguna vez quisimos compartir  
El breve instante que es la vida  
  
Y tres...que hoy yo vivo en la ruina de un silencio  
  
Que va dejándome sin voz  
  
Ya han pasado tres días justamente Sakura no quería hablar con el siendo que el ya había ido a su casa a buscarla pidiéndole perdón Sakura no quería ni verle  
  
Lo que no entiendo  
Es que ahora vengas  
Otra vez a prometerme  
Una vida entera pero a tu manera  
  
En que momento  
De mi largo caminar  
Perdimos eso  
  
Sakura:- Todo en nuestra relación a sido difícil ... Toya....el consejo de ancianos...su madre...todo...pero lo pudimos superar todo lo que se nos ponía enfrente....juntos! siempre no importaba que pasaba siempre insistimos en ser la mejor pareja para cada día superarnos  
  
Verdad que soy difícil  
Pero he sido para ti lo único profundo  
También verdad que procuraba estar conmigo  
Cuando estaba mas   
  
Tu tratando de insistir  
Que me perdone el universo  
Y yo guardándome en secreto  
Que ya no quiero escuchar otro rodeo mas  
  
Tu empeñada en que querías ser feliz...y yo sentí  
  
Sakura y Shaoran habían salido durante 9 años...ya hora Shaoran la había engañado Sakura no entendía porque todo se contaban y un día antes de que ella viera ese espectáculo todo estaba bien Sakura no entendía a Shaoran y no lo quería escuchar  
  
Dime amor en que momento  
De mi largo caminar  
Perdimos eso  
  
Yo te buscaba en los azules  
Y me enfrentaba a tempestades  
Y hora no se si tu exististe o eres solo un sueño  
Que yo tuve...Pero  
Esque ahí gente que no consigues  
  
Olvidar jamás  
  
No importa el tiempo que eso dure  
  
Sakura:- pero porque Shaoran por que... yo siempre preocupándome por ti no lo entiendo porque! Si juramos que nuestro amor era irrompible! Que siempre me amarías!  
  
Una vez se le subo  
Lo diferente entre los dos  
Hoy seguro ya no hay nada  
Y lo que dure amor duro  
No puede ser verdad si yo...si yo ....ahí yo  
  
Yo te buscaba entre las nubes  
Y me enfrentaba a tempestades  
Y ahora no se si tu exististe o eres solo un sueño  
Que yo tuve  
  
Sakura:-Pero lo tengo que superar de algún modo con razón...mi hermano siempre me dijo que no debía ser novia de el que me lastimaría y ahora veo que tenia razón....pero tenia que ser yo la que tenia que darme el golpe para saber si era verdad tenia que salir herida para saber que Shaoran era un un traidor un MENTIROSO!  
  
Pero Esque ahí gente que no consigues olvidar jamás  
No importe el tiempo que eso dure  
No puede ser si yo....si yo...ahí yo  
  
Ya no te busco entre los azules  
Ni me enfrento a tempestades  
Ya no me importa si me quisiste  
Porque en mis sueños yo te tuve  
Además ahí gente que no consigues olvidar jamás  
  
No importa el tiempo que eso dure  
  
De repente tocaron el timbre....  
  
Sakura:- YA VOY!  
  
Al abrir la puerta vio a un gran ramo de flores con una pequeña nota....  
  
Nota:  
  
¿Quieres ser mi esposa?  
  
Sakura:- Pero que!?  
  
¿¡?¡?:- Lo de la joyería fue un mal entendido me emocione tanto que tuve que abrazar a la muchacha que ayudaba...yo fui a la joyería para comprarte esto...-dijo esto abriendo una pequeña cajita que mostraba un anillo que se caracterizaba por un diamante muy brillante y grande con chispitas de oro  
  
Sakura:- Yo.....Shaoran no se....es que yo creía que....  
  
Pero fue interrumpida por los labios de su amado dándole un beso de gran pasión dejando a una Sakura muy sonrojada  
  
Sakura:- yo...Shaoran tenia miedo que ya no quisieras estar conmigo que no me quisieras que te aya aburrido...yo te amo tanto...que al verte ahí..no supe que pensar  
  
Shaoran:- pero ahora ya sabes lo que siento y...no haz respondido a mi pregunta...¿ Quieres ser mi esposa?  
  
Sakura:- Claro!  
  
Y se le abalanzo fundiéndose así en un gran y apasionado beso...  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno espero que les aya gustado mi primer fic de Sakura espero que les guste...fue en un momento de inspiración cuando estaba platicando con mi amiga Fanny así que una vez mas se lo dedico a ella Reviews! Pliz 


End file.
